illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Leather Crafting
Introduction is a trade skill. You are allowed to learn two (2) trade skills. You can always unlearn the tradeskill by talking to the trade skill trainer. In this way you can learn another trade skill if you like. Summary Trainer & Ingredients: Leather Crafter Michael Meek in Patrian Trainer: Frenny in Lynderyn Recipes: Ally Meeks in Patrian or Poppy in Lynderyn How to learn and do # Learn the skill. Talk to the trainer: Leather Crafter Michael Meek in Patrian or Frenny in Lynderyn # Then you need to learn recipes. You can buy them from Ally Meeks in Patrian. Some recipes are monster drops, this is indicated in the 5th row. Click on the name in this wiki to find you where you can get them. # Double click the recipe and you will learn them. It will state the ingredients, but you can find them later in this wiki as well (see Leather Crafting Recipes). # Buy/get the ingredients. Some can be bought from the trainer Leather Crafter Michael Meek, but some are monster drops. Click on the ingredients in this wiki to find out where you can get them. # Open your combine bag # Place the ingredients (not the recipe!) in this combine bag. You can place stacks of items (CTRL+drag) for easy manufacturing of a number of items. In this example I used Tailoring Ingredients. Press the Create Button and your item will be created. Drag the item to you inventory. . # NB: if you placed stacks of ingredients for many creations, you need to drag the created item to your inventory after each creation. Otherwise your ingredients do not match the recipe (since there is an extra item) and nothing will be created. # NB: if you placed the correct ingredients but the item is not created, then maybe you forgot to learn the skill or the recipes. Otherwise maybe you forgot to remove the created item from the session before. Leather Crafting Recipes Level Beneficial Name Ingredients Where Profit 0 10 Plans Leather Mask Plain Needle, Scrap of Leather, Plain Scissors Vendor 0 20 Pattern Leather Padding Scrap of Leather, Plain Wool Vendor +18 0 20 Pattern Thin Belt Leather Padding, Plain Needle Vendor +35 10 35 Pattern Sleek Gloves Black Leather, Plain Scissors, Black Thread Vendor 0 10 35 Pattern Black Leather Pants Black Leather, Plain Scissors, Black Thread, Plain Leather Vendor 0 20 40 Pattern Shelled Belt Black Leather, Pretty Shell, Plain Scissors, Black Thread Drop -62 25 40 Pattern Seafarer Boots Blue Thread, Black Thread, Black Leather, Plain Needle Vendor -75 25 40 Plans Mr Sally Hat Mr Sally Carcass, Scrap of Leather, Plain Needle Vendor -30 27 42 Pattern Seafarer Headband Blue Thread, Plain Leather, Green Thread, Plain Needle Vendor -13 29 44 Pattern Seafarer Pants Blue Thread, Green Thread, Black Leather, Plain Needle Vendor -50 35 50 Plans Lurker Hat Seaweed Lurker Carcass, Scrap of Leather, Plain Needle Drop +130 35 60 Pattern Leather Cloak Scrap of Leather, Plain Needle, Black Leather Vendor +5 35 65 Pattern Minty Hat Pot of Mint, Scrap of Leather, Plain Needle, Green Thread Vendor 40 80 Pattern Tall Boots Plain Needle, Plain Leather, Plain Scissors Vendor -25 45 80 Pattern Bloody Shirt Red Thread, Red Leather, Black Thread, Plain Needle Vendor -25 50 75 Plans Shiny Boots Black Leather, Plain Needle, Plain Scissors Vendor 0 65 80 Pattern Jeweled Leather Cloak Rose Quartz, Red Leather, Plain Needle, Black Thread Vendor +30 80 100 Pattern Dramatic Leather Mask Scrap of Leather, Red Leather, Blue Thread, Plain Needle Vendor +105 80 110 Pattern Assassins Headband Red Leather, Dexterity Potion, Black Thread, Plain Needle Vendor 0 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Skills